H2O: Character Profile
by Krystalslazz
Summary: This is a character profile in relation to my stories H2O: A Fishy Tale and the Sequel. It will continue to be updated when the characters age or a new character is introduced. It is just to sort out confusion. This is not a story. Just a character list with an explanation of who they are. Thanks for the continued support -Krystalslazz


**Character Profile **

**A/N: ****_This character profile coincides with H2O: A Fishy Tale, the Sequel. It will continue to be altered so if you are confused on any characters visit here or review this and I will respond. Thanks. I have done my best…_**

Last Updated: 16/7/13 - Ch 60

* * *

_Character Profile: (as of 24th September in the story)_

**A/N:****_ These may be incorrect due to my lack of keeping track in relation to my timeline in the story, but ignore all that and now these are their ages :P _**

* * *

**_Bennett Family and Relatives_**

**Rikki Bennett** (nee' Chadwick): Birthday: 1st October. Age: 32. Occupation: Co-Owner of Rikki's Cafe. Mermaid for: 16+ years. Powers: Heat water, fire and lightning. Married to: Zane Bennett

**Zane Bennett**: Birthday: 30th November. Age: 33. Occupation: Co-Owner of Rikki's Cafe. Married to: Rikki Bennett

**Leila and Charlie Bennett:** Birthday: 4th June. Age: 9. Mermaid: Since birth. Powers: Heat water, fire and lightning. Blonde curly hair, blue eyes. Identical.

**Alex and Jay Bennett: **Twin brothers. Birthday: 13th December. Aged: 5. Mermen: since birth. Powers: Heat, Boiling and Lightning. Light brown curly hair, blue eyes.

**Fiona 'Fi' Bennett: **Birthday: 14th May. Around four months old. Human. Powers: None. Brown hair, hazel eyes.

**Harrison Bennett: **Zane's father

**Cordeilia Carlton:** Rikki's Mother

**Terry Chadwick:** Rikki's father

**Vanessa Masterton: **Zane's Mother.

* * *

**_McCartney Family and Relatives_**

**Cleo McCartney **(nee' Sertori)**: **Birthday: 12th July. Age: 32. Occupation: Marine Park Dolphin Trainer. Mermaid: for 16+ years. Powers: Mould water, control wind. Married to: Lewis McCartney

**Lewis McCartney: **Birthday: 5th February. Age: 33. Occupation: Marine Biologist at local institute. He also has qualifications as a nurse but does not actively pursue the career, it is reserved for when his mer-family needs medical help. Married to: Cleo McCartney

**Jennifer McCartney:** Birthday 19th February. Age: 9. Mermaid: Since birth. Powers: Mould water, control wind. Blonde hair, tanned skin, brown eyes.

**Andrea 'Andy' McCartney: **Birthday: 20th April. Aged: 6. Powers: Mould water, control wind. Brown hair, tanned skin, brown eyes.

**Hayden McCartney: **Birthday: 18th November. Aged: Around ten months. Merman: Since birth. Powers: Mould water, Control wind. Blonde hair, blue eyes.

**Pamela McCartney: **Lewis' Mother

**Brian McCartney:** Lewis' father.

**Lionel, Luke, Liam, and Lenny McCartney****: **Lewis' older brothers.

**Sam Sertori: **Cleo's Step-mother

**Don Sertori: **Cleo's father.

**Bev Sertori: **Cleo's mother

**Kim Gilbert****: **nee' Sertori. Cleo's sister. Recently married to Elliot Gilbert. Aged: 27.

* * *

**_Benjamin Family and Relatives_**

**Isabella Benjamin **(nee' Hartley)**:** Birthday: 6th December. Age: 32. Occupation: Music Teacher. Mermaid for: 23+ years. Powers: changing water into gelatine and a solid substance. Married to Will Benjamin

**William Benjamin:** Birthday: 9th May. Age: 33. Occupation: Marine Park Dolphin Trainer. Married to Bella Benjamin.

**Jacob Benjamin:** Birthday: 31st March. Age: 9. Merman: Since birth. Powers: changing water into gelatine and a solid substance. Also changing water into an elastic solid substance. Wavy blonde hair, grey eyes.

**Stefani Benjamin: **Birthday: 27th October. Aged: 3. Mermaid: since birth. Powers: Gelatine, Crystallised Water, Elastic Crystallised Water. Wavy blonde hair, blue eyes.

**Sophie Benjamin: **Will's older sister.

**Ellie and Georgia Hartley: **Bella's younger sisters

**George and Margaret 'Marge' Benjamin: **Parents of Will.

**Bridget and Cameron Hartley: **Parents of Bella.

* * *

**_Dove Family and Relatives_**

**Emma Dove **(nee' Gilbert): Birthday: 15th March. Age: 32. Occupation: Primary School Teacher. Mermaid: for 16+ years. Powers: Ice, Snow. Married to Ash Dove

**Ash Dove:** Birthday: 2nd January. Age 35. Occupation: Horse trainer, horse-riding instructor. Jockey. Married to Emma Dove

**Eric Dove:** Birthday: 17th May. Age: 8. Merman: Since birth. Powers: Ice and Snow. Blonde hair, blue eyes.

**Arianna Dove: **Birthday: 6th June. Aged: 5. Mermaid: Since birth. Powers: Ice and Snow. Blonde hair, brown eyes.

**Amelia 'Amy' Dove : **Birthday: 5th October. Aged: 3. Mermaid: since birth. Powers: Ice and Snow. Brown hair, brown eyes.

**Neil Gilbert: **Emma's father

**Lisa Gilbert: **Emma's Mother

**Elliot Gilbert: **Emma's younger brother. Married to Kim Gilbert. Aged 27.

**Ivan Dove: **Ash's older brother.

**Nick Dove: **Ash's father

**Camilla Dove: **Ash's mother

**Julia Dove: **Ash's grandmother.

* * *

**_Charles Family and Relatives:_**

**Anna Charles (**nee' Matthews**):** Birthday: 7th April. Age: 33. Mermaid for: 8+ years. Powers: Mould and heating water. Occupation: Architect. Married to Ben Charles

**Robert 'Ben' Charles: **Birthday: 14th August. Age 34. Merman for: 8+ years. Powers: Mould and freezing water. Married to Anna Charles

**Daniel Charles: **Birthday: 3rd March. Aged 7. Merman: since birth. Powers: Heat, Boiling, Ice, Mould. Strawberry-blonde hair, green eyes.

**Madeline Charles: **Birthday: 18th July. Aged 4. Mermaid: since birth. Powers: Heat, Boiling, Ice, Mould. Red hair, green eyes.

**Natalie Charles: **Birthday: 21st January. Aged: 3. Mermaid: Since birth. Powers: Heat, Boiling, Ice, Mould. Red hair, hazel eyes.

**Sylvia and Adrian Matthews: **Anna's parents.

* * *

**_Others_**

**Warren Preston**– Anna's Boss

**Randall Handler **– Lewis' Boss

**Jade Oliver: **Maori woman. Friend who knows the secret.

**Jonathon Oliver: **Son of Jade. Aged 7

**Matthew Oliver: **Husband of Jade

**Fred Jackson: **Merman. Friend who knows the secret. Colleague of Bella.

**Pierre 'Perry' Jackson**: Son of Fred. Merman. Friends with the kids. Aged 9.

**Kelly Jackson: **Human wife of Fred.

**Holly Gareth: **Human school friend of the kids

**Aaron Phillips: **Human school friend of the kids

**Dr Denman: **Marine Biologist

**Alan Xavier: **Denman's Nephew. Friend who knows the secret. Lewis' colleague. Birthday: 1st March. Aged 25.

**Jessie Mills: **Mermaid since birth. Girlfriend of Alan. Friend who knows. Anna's Colleague. Powers: Moving water, gel and hardening the gel. Birthday: 28th September. Aged 23.

**Drew and Thomas Moseley: **Pests

* * *

**A/N: ****_This list will be altered when needed and added to when new characters from any of my stories are introduced. Thanks for your continued support :-)_**


End file.
